


The Moments Hurtling By

by Jen425



Series: As If Love Could Stop Our Fate [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, First Kiss, M/M, Power Imbalance, but it’s there - Freeform, goodbye kiss, it’s consistently adressed, more tags tba, tags in chapters too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:51:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Short fics and Drabbles, mostly requests from my side blog, that take place in this verse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m Finally posting these!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A goodby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> Anakin/Fives, power imbalances, goodbye kiss, referenced clonecest

“I wish that I could go with you,” Fives says. Anakin laughs.

“No you don’t,” he says, but then he sighs. “Well, I don’t want you to, anyways. I… I don’t want you to see me pretending to be a slaver and feel like… I’m not acting. Dear FORCE, Fives, I’m closer than ever to just ‘stealing’ all of you after what I left you to… and I’m still part of the problem.”

Fives just laughs, pulling him into a kiss.

“I wouldn’t, cyare,” he says.

(At least ten brothers see them, just in between tents. They weren’t the only pair wanting privacy.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> Anakin/Fives, first kiss, power imbalances, referenced character death

Anakin pulls away from Fives, not quite sure what to do. Of _coarse_ he knew that a kiss was coming, but… Fives is his clone, a member of the 501st. Fives is technically, legally, his property.

So… Fives is kissing him.

Anakin pulls away.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “Are you sure you—”

Fives just pulls him back, kissing him harder.

When they pause for breath, Fives laughs.

“You’re who I choose, Cyare,” he says. “No matter what.”

Anakin smiles, nodding.

”Okay,” he says. “Thank you for giving me a chance.”

Fives just laughs again.

”I wanted you from the moment I saw you,” he says. “You should have heard Echo’s teasing...”

Fives trails off. Anakin just holds him close.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fives has a crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin/Fives, Echo, Hevy, Droidbait, Cutup

It takes Fives a _very_ long minute realize that the ceremony thing is over. You can’t blame him, though, when their new General is apparently the most gorgeous person in existence.

And General Skywalker even _feels_ different, even from far away. Like an unstoppable fire, a blazing sun.

But, yes, it takes Fives a very long minute.

And Cutup elbowing him in the side.

“What are you thinking about that’s so interesting, vod?” He asks. Five stammers.

“N-Nothing,” he says. “Shut up.”

Droidbait follows his gaze.

“The General?” he asks. “What’s so interesting about him from here?”

Noooooooo…

“Oh brother,” Hevy says. “Do you have a _crush?_ ”

“N-no!”

Probably. Yes.

“There’s nothing in the reg manuals about dating a Jetii,” Echo says. “Well, no more than any other clone relationship. I think they have a code.”

Fives groans. Right. Great. Kriff his life and his brothers. Kriff their stupid smiling faces.

“Forget it,” he says. “It’s not going to—”

“Troopers.”

“—Happen.”

Kriiiiiiiffff. Anakin turns around, and… there’s the General. General Skywalker smiles.

“Now that the ceremony is out of the way, I wanted to introduce myself,” he says. “I’m Anakin Skywalker, and it seems that I’m your General now. I want to let you know now, though, that I’m not like most, and, if you have a problem, even if the problem is with me or my actions, feel free to tell me, or Rex if you’re not comfortable. You’re people, not tools, and I want you to know you can act like it.”

His brothers let out a chorus of “Yes, sir”s, but Fives just kind of… stares and nods. The General smiles.

“Thank you for your time,” he says. “And welcome to the 501st.”

His brothers smile at him teasingly and Fives—

————————————

“Fives,” Anakin says, shaking him awake. Fives groans. Funny. Usually he’s the first one up. “Love you need to get back to your room before we’re caught.”

Fives groans again, but he sits up.

It was just a dream. He’d only had Echo there teasing him that day.

And Echo’s gone, now, too.

Anakin must pick up on his sadness, because he stops teasing and grips his hand.

“You okay?” he asks. Fives just smiles.

“It’s nothing,” he says. “I was just dreaming about a happier first meeting.”

Anakin hmms.

“Oh?”

Fives sighs.

“Hevy, Cutup, and Droidbait were there,” he says. Anakin leans into him. He smiles. “Last Domino standing. I’m fine, cyare. I should go.”

Anakin smiles and kisses him.

“I stand my my word,” he says. “You can talk to me.”

Fives laughs.

“I know,” he says. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sorry
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or my Anakin x Fives side blog @ani5s


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this ages ago when the TCW trailer dropped

“Alright Rex,” Anakin says, slightly annoyed. He had wanted to get a few minutes of sleep before he had to report to the Council. Force knows he can’t remember the last time he slept for more than four hours. “What was so important that you needed to call us all the way back here…”

Anakin freezes. It… it couldn’t be.

On the holo, a familiar girl turns her head.

“Hello Master,” she says, voice and expression blank. Why? Anakin can only wonder. “It’s been awhile.”

Yes. Yes it has been. He’d missed her so much.

“ _Ahsoka_ ,” Anakin says, still not quite believing it. He barely keeps his voice from cracking and thanks the Force for how distant his bond has become with Obi-Wan because he doesn’t have the strength to hide his emotions right now. “What are you doing here?”

Ahsoka smiles, softly. Her blank face still feels wrong. What might have she been up to and gotten into over the past year?

Anakin hates that he doesn’t know.

“I have information,” she says, but Anakin reads between the lines. She’s missed them, too.

And maybe, this time, he can get her to stay.

“It’s good to have you back, Ahsoka,” he says. His former Padawan’s real smile finally graces her face, and Anakin smiles back.

“Thank you, Anakin,” she says.

And, for the first time in months, Anakin feels a spark of hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or my Anakin x Fives side blog @ani5s


End file.
